Traditional telephony applications, such as Interactive Voice Response (IVR) and Private Branch Exchange (PBX) systems, are used to provide customized telephone services (e.g., an automated phone directory, bill paying, or account info). A telephone application is generally launched through phone actions such as pressing a phone key (e.g., “5”) or speaking a phrase. Performing a phone action may launch another IVR or PBX server hosting a different application. When using such a system, multiple telephone applications need to be individually configured and integrated to achieve a desired functionality. In some situations a single company will offer a variety of first party applications that are designed to work together, but in this situation, the available application options are often limited. In other situations, the applications are sold and operated by different companies. The applications of different companies may use different telephony hardware and software stacks, which prevents the ability to transfer call state, meta-data, or call control between applications. Additionally, each of these services may have separate billing contracts and operation costs, which not only can become financially expensive, but also is bothersome to manage. Additionally, there are many technology platforms, such as telephony platforms, web service platforms, and other technology platforms, that have numerous third party developing tools on top of, and it is often challenging for the technology platform provider and/or the third party developers to create a profitable product due to the complicated relationship between users, technology providers, and products. Thus, there is a need in the telephony application field to create a new and useful system and method for running a multi-module telephony application. This invention provides such new and useful system and method.